Cleaning out the Attic
by HPfan1230
Summary: PuckBrina. Everyone is helping cleaning out the attic when Sabrina, Daphne, Puck and Red discover a locked box. Meanwhile, Puck and Sabrina are secretly dating... What will happen?
1. Usual Morning Routine

"AAHHH!"

I wasn't sure what happened, but she felt like I was soaking wet. Puck's face peered around the shower curtain.

"Haha! Your covered in blue paint!"

"So is the floor. Your gonna have to clean it up!"

Just then Granny Relda walked in. She gasped. "Children, what happened?" She asked calmly.

"I came in here to have a shower, and Puck dumped blue paint on my head!" I explained angrily.

My mom stuck her head out her bedroom door. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Just the usual morning routine," Granny Relda said. Then she turned back to me. "Sabrina, you should have a shower. See if that paint will come out of your hair. I'll wash your pajamas. After Sabrina's done Puck, your going to scrub all the paint off this floor." With that she walked out.

"Good luck getting it out of your hair!" Puck grinned and left.

I had a nice long shower. When i got out i looked in the mirror. Some of my hair was still blue, but i got most of the paint out. I ran across the hall into my room. I got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Nice hair. I didn't know you wanted highlights," Daphne said with her mouth full of food.

"I Don't. Blame Puck. Where is he anyways?" I asked.

"He's upstairs scrubbing the floor. I see the paint didn't all come out. Not a problem, I'll wash your hair later with some special shampoo," Granny Relda said. "Would you like some breakfast?" She held out a plate with something that looked like purple eggs with carrots in it.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry," I said. Just then Uncle Jake came downstairs.

"Whats for breakfask?" He asked, then saw whats on Daphne's plate. "Yum! I'll have some please!"

"Ok, here." Granny Relda said placing a plate down in front of him. "What do you girls have planned for today?" She asked Daphne and me.

"Nothing" we both said at the same time.

"Good. Then would you like to help me clean out the attic?" When we looked like we might say no, she added "You can keep anything you want"

"YES!" Shouted Daphne. "Everything from your adventures is up there, and i bet there is loads of cool stuff!"

"Yeah sure, I'll help too" I said.

"OK girls, lets get started!"


	2. Boxes and Other Complications

**Sorry this is my first story! And sorry i didnt write a disclaimer before!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm**

We walked up the stairs to the attic. I saw Puck scrubbing the floor. He was only half way done.

"Puck, when your done you can come up and help us," Granny Relda said.

Puck sighed. "Ok, I'll be up later."

Poor Puck! Wait, did i just think that? I Think the paint is effecting my brain!

We just walked in the attic and my first thought is wow! It's huge and so full with stuff you can barely move!

"Ok girls, lets divide up the space. Sabrina, you can work on the left. Daphne and i will work on the right," Granny Relda said.

"Hey that's not fair! How come I have to work by myself?" I asked angrily.

"When Puck comes up he can help you, _liebling_" Granny Relda said. She had a thing with calling us _liebling_, is means darling or something like that in some other language.

"That's not a good idea Granny. You know they're going to start an argument in like 2 minutes of working together," Daphne remarked.

"I think your right. Oh well," Granny Relda said. "Lets get to work!"

Our job was to go through everything. Anything that looked like garbage went into garbage bags. Anything that looked valubale or magical we put into boxes. Antthing we wanted to keep went into a seprate box.

After an hour I heard Daphne say her box was full and she needed a new one. So Granny sent her downstairs to put the box in her room and grab a new one.

When Daphne came up, Red was with her. "Can I help?" Red asked.

"Of course!" Granny Relda replied. "Speaking of helping, where's Puck?"

"I don't know. He wasn't scrubbing the floor. He must be in his room." Daphne said.

"Sabrina, can you please go get him. And when your down there ask uncle Jake and your parents if they want to help too." Granny said to me.

"Ok" was all I said. I ran down the attic stairs and knocked on Puck's door. Like usual he didn't answer. So i went in. "PUCK! COME HERE!" I yelled. No answer. And no Puck. Then i saw him. Up in the air. Then down behind the trees. Then up. Then down. He was on his trampoline. I ran over to him.

"Hey Dogface!" Puck said as he saw me.

"Come help us clean out the attic." I said.

"I've already done all the cleaning I'll ever do in my life, thank you very much. Now, I must get back to bouncing. If you want you can bounce with me." Puck said. I stared at him. Did he just offer me to jump on his trampoline with him? "

"Why? Is it a trap or something? I step on it and I fall into a pit of crazy chimps?" I knew he would never just offer me to play with him unless something was up.

"No, but that's a good idea! I'm gonna have to do that someday! But no it's not a trap, but I know if you go back upstairs without me, I'll be forced by the old lady to come help," Puck said smartly.

"Oh, Ok I guess I'll bounce with you. For 10 minutes, then we both need to go upstairs. I don't want to get in trouble." I smiled up at Puck. He offered me his hand and i took it, still smiling.


	3. What are you Talking About?

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm, if i did i would publish my stories, not type them on fanfiction.**

"This is fun," Puck said to me.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. We were laying on his trampoline. We had been bouncing for about 5 minutes when i lay down, and Puck lay down beside me. "We should probably go help now," I said.

"I don't really want to, but if I don't go with you the old lady will come get me," Puck said. "Lets go!"

I laughed. We got off the trampoline and started walking towards the door when Puck picked me up from behind. We flew in the air. At first I was afraid I was going to fall, so i wraped my arms around Puck and he held me tight. We were floating 20 feet in the air!

"Wow, what i nice view!" I said. The view really was amazing, with the green hills that streched on forever, and the lush green forest, and a lake! "I didn't know you had a lake in here!" I said.

"Yeah, I have a lake. We could go swimming sometime." Puck wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed me! On the lips! He kissed me! And i kissed him back.

We pulled apart and i just stared at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

He quickly flew us to the door and he put me down. "Why... why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I...uh...I...um sorta... I sorta like you," he said.

"I sorta like you too," I said, feeling the blush creeping up my neck. Puck kissed me again, just a little kiss when the door opened. We quickly pulled apart and stared at Daphne, who was staring at us with her mouth hanging open.

**"**Sorry if I walked in on anything" she gave a little giggle "but Granny Relda told me to come get you guys."

"Um yeah we were um just comming" I was stuttering! I litterly ran up the attic steps, Daphne and Puck close behind me. When we got to the top, I was suprised to see , mom and dad up there too.

"We decided to help," mom said, noticing my confused expression.

"Ok, new plan! Daphne, Sabrina, Puck and Red get the left, the rest of us get the right." Granny Relda said. We all nodded in agreement. "Ok everyone, get to work!"

Daphne came up to me and pulled me into the far corner. "Why were you kissing Puck?" She was giggling so loudly i was suprised no one else heard.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb.

"HEY! Come help!" Red called to us. I ran to her, thankfull for a reason to avoid talking to Daphne.


	4. I Meant I Love You

**Sorry if i have spelling mistakes, my laptop doesn't correct them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm.**

"Why do you have blue stuff in your hair?" Red asked me.

"Puck dumped blue paint on my head," I explained. I've been avoiding Daphne and Puck so i was talking to Red. She's completly diffrent then how she was before. She use to be really shy and girly. Now she's not shy, but she doesn't talk much. We know nothing about her, except that she barely leaves her room, she doesn't let anyone exept Daphne and into her room and she always wears her red hooded cape that she's famous for.

"Oh, I see. Why is he always pranking you and calling you names?" Red asked, clearly just as curios about me as i am of her.

"I don't know, it's just what he does." I honestly didn't know why he did all that stuff.

"Oh. Why are you avoiding him now?" Ok, her curiosity was starting to bother me.

"Because I want to, Ok?" I tried not to sound angry.

"Ok. I see you want to drop the subject, but i have one more question-"

"And what's that?" Now i didn't care if i sounded angry.

"Clearly you two don't like each other much, so why did Daphne tell me you and Puck kissed?"

"I'm gonna kill Daphne," I said as i walked over to her. She was going through a box of dresses. "Hey Daphne," I said in an obviously sweet way.

"Hi...?" Daphne sounded confused.

"Why did you tell Red that me and Puck kissed?" I got angrier with every word i said.

"Because it's the truth. Don't even try to deny it. I saw it with my own two eyes! You two were making out!" Daphne said confidently.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR ABOUT MAKING OUT!" Dad shouted. He marched over to us. Mom came running over too. She must of heard dad shouting. They both stared at us. Puck, who was taking a box downstairs, walked into Daphne.

"Sorry, I'll just be going-" he started but got cut off.

"No Puck, your staying here." Dad said.

"So, what were you saying Daphne? Shound we get Red over here?" Mom asked. "RED!" She called.

Red came running over. "Yes?"

"Ok girls, and Puck. Tell us what happened." Mom said, trying to sound sweet.

"I'm confused as to what you are talking about," said Puck, who was pretending he didn't hear my dad shout.

"Daphne said something about two people making out," Dad said.

"How do you know we wern't talking about you two!" I said as i pointed to mom and dad. It was the easiest way out.

"Were you?" Mom asked, sounding sort of relived.

"Yes!"

"No!"

I looked at Daphne. "Of course we were, RIGHT Daphne." I said and elbowed her in the ribs.

"No. We were talking about you and Puck," Daphne said, smiling as mom and dad got angry.

"WHAT?" Mom, dad, Puck and I yelled at the same time.

Daphne started laughing so hard she fell over and was rolling on the floor. Puck and i used this as a distraction and ran downstairs.

"Quick, come in here!" Puck said, pulling me to his bedroom door. Once we were safely inside Puck's room, he lifted me up and we flew out to the forest. He landed and put me down. We were surronded by trees. "They'll never find us here," Puck said smiling.

"Yeah, they'll never find us, But there's no food or water. We'll get hungry soon enough and have to leave!" I said.

"Oh. So what do we do?" Puck asked, looking at me.

"We go out there and continue to help. If they ask us questions we ignore them. It'll work for at least the rest of the day. We'll discuss a new plan tonight. Maybe we can go swimming." I said and smiled. Puck was still looking at me and smiling too. He leaned in and for the third time that day, and kissed me.

"When I said I like you, I meant I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.


	5. I Can Open This Box

**Please Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sisters Grimm**

"Ok, so far the coast is clear," Puck said through the walkie-talkie.

"Puck, this is lame. There's no one in the hall and I'm standing right next to you." I said as I turned off my walkie-talkie. I threw it on the floor. "Lets just go upstairs and hope no one notices us."

"And if they do...?"

"We ignore them," I answered.

We walked up the stairs. There was no one in sight.

"So far all is quiet, a little too quiet." Puck said into his walkie-talkie.

"Puck, I left my walkie-talkie in your room, so no one is hearing what you say," I said. Sometimes Puck can be dumb.

"Sabrina? Puck?" It was Red. "Where were you guys?" She sounded sorta worried.

"Hiding in a secret spot that you will never know," said Puck. I rolled my eyes.

"Kay, so i was right, you were in your room." Red said with a smile.

"What? How did you know?" Puck sounded outraged.

"I guessed," said Red.

"Puck, the plan," I whispered.

"What plan?" asked Red.

"Sabrina? Puck? Were you two kissing again?" Daphne came out from around a stack of boxes smiling.

"Ew! Why would i kiss dogface!" Puck said with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, why would i kiss birdbrain?" I said, catching on to his plan. Well at least I hope it was just a plan. He said he loved me, he wouldn't lie like that. Would he?

"'Cause you two love eachother!" Daphne shouted.

"SHHHHHH! Keep it down! Clearly they don't want anyone else to know." Red whispered.

"Oh shut up!" Said Puck.

"Where's Granny and mom and dad?" I asked

"Mom tripped and possibly sprained her wrist, so they took her to the doctors," Daphne explained to us.

"So we're home alone," Puck stated. "PARTY TIME!"

"Noooo, Uncle Jake's back from his date," Daphne said.

"How can that ugly guy get a date?" Puck joked.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Shouted Jake. He was helping with the attic. "You should all get back to cleaning!"

"Ok, fine. Everyone CLEAN!"I said.

We all started going through boxes. I ran to a big box, but when i got there, i saw Puck. He reached the box at the same time i did.

"Back off my box!" Puck said angrily.

"We got here at the same time, we share the box." I said.

"No! This box is mine!" Puck was yelling now.

"We share it!" I was yelling now too.

"Mine!"

"Share!"

"MINE!"

"SHARE!"

Puck started to open it, but i sat on it. "Hey let me open it!" Puck said to me.

"No, I wanna open it!"I said.

"Fine, i bet your too weak to even get it open," said Puck

"I can open this box!" I said angrily. I got off the box. As soon as i was off, Puck tried to open it. He couldn't get it open. I started to laugh at him. It was pretty funny. "Hey, does anyone have any popcorn!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Snapped Puck. "I bet you can't get the box open!"

"I bet i can!" Puck stopped trying to open it and let me try. I pulled as hard as i could and it wouldn't open. "UNCLE JAKE!" I called. He could probably get the box open.

"Giving up so soon," said Puck.

"What is with you? One minute you love me, next we're fighting like crazy. Do you not love me? Did you trick me into thinking you love me?" I asked him. I felt hurt and betrayed.

"Of course I still love you!" He said and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you like crazy! Do you still love me?"Puck said and looked me in the eyes.

"So kids, whats up?" Uncle Jake said, interupting our moment.

"We need you to get this box open," I said.

"A treasure box! I bet its full of treasures! Or maybe it's magical! But a box like this won't be easy to open. I bet there's a key here somewhere." Jake said and started looking around on the floor.

"So you can't get it open?" I asked sadly.

"Not without a key. I'll go ask Red and Daphne." And with that Jake walked away.

"Yes, of course I love you." I said to Puck. He just smiled.


	6. Sand and Dolphins

**Thanks to my two reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grim!**

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked me. It was after dinner and we were done helping for today. Mom and dad came back. Mom had a sprained wrist, and they thankfully forgot about what we were talking about before. I was getting ready to go to Puck's room. I had my bathing suit on, hidden under my clothes because it would look suspicious if i was wearing a bathing suit in February.

"No where. And mind your own business." I said to her.

"So will you play with me since your not going anywhere?" Daphne asked.

"No," I replied simply and walked out. When i left, I closed the door and ran into Puck's room.

"Hey! Did you bring your bathing suit? I thought maybe we could go swimming in my lake," Puck said the moment I walked in the door.

"Yeah, I'm wearing my bathing suit. How far is the lake?"

"About 10 minutes if we walk, 1 minute if we fly." Puck replied.

"Ok, lets fly," I said with a smile. Puck picked me up and we flew. Flying is alot of fun! "I wish I could fly." I said to Puck.

"I wish you could too. It would be much easier than carrying you," he said.

I laughed. It was nice when Puck wasn't pranking me or calling me names. We arrived at the lake. There was a small beach there too. Puck put me down on the sand. It got in between my toes. I liked it, it felt cool.

"Wanna go in the water?" Puck asked as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, lets go!" I said and i took off my clothes. We ran into the water. The water was warm. We went in up to our waists. Puck splashed me. I splashed him back. Soon we were having a splash war. It was alot of fun. I slippedd and fell on a rock and got soaking wet. Puck swam over to me and pulled me out deeper. Soon I couldn't feel the sand on my feet. I went underwater and started swimming around. Puck joined me. When I went up for air, I noticed a dolphin. And no Puck. I came to the conclusion that Puck turned into a dolphin. He could do that. "Puck? Is that you?" I said to the dolphin.

"Yes of course it is!" The dolphin, I mean Puck, said. "Have you ever rode a dolphin before?" He asked me.

"No, but I'd like to!" I said. I climbed on to the dolphin/Puck.

"Hold on tight!" He advised. I did. He went underwater and started swimming around, with me on him. It was alot of fun. He came up so I could get air. Dolphins are very fast swimmers! We swam around for a bit, then Puck became Puck again. "Lets go back to shore." He said. I agreed and soon we were on his beach.

"That was so much fun!" I said. We were laying on towels he had on the beach. We had dried off and put our clothes on overtop of our bathing suits.

"Yeah, it was," he said.

"So everyone seems to of forgoten 'you know what'." I said.

"You mean this?" He said then leant in and kissed me on the lips for a minute or two, then stopped. "Too much?" He asked.

"Nope," I said then kissed him again. We broke apart.

"You should probably go," said Puck.

"Wanna fly me over to the door?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Sure," he said. "Goodnight," he said when we reached the door.

"Goodnight!" I said and ran across the hall into my room. Daphne was sitting on her bed, starring at me.


	7. Like Squirrels

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favourites :) Your the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm**

"Where were you?" Daphne asked.

"I... um... nowhere, I mean uh..." I didn't know what to say! If I told her i was with Puck she might think we like each other. Well we do, but Daphne doesn't need to know that. "I was uh... outside." It was the first place that came to mind. And it was sort of true, Puck's room was like outside.

"Oh really? And why were you out there?" She asked me.

"Why do you need to know everything about me?" I asked.

"You never answered my question."

"You never answered mine." I said and glared at her. She glared back. Just then, Red walked in.

"Hi!" Red said cheerfully.

"Hi." We mumbled back.

I had an idea! "I was outside with Red, if you must know. We were talking." I said to Daphne. I shot Red a look saying 'play along'. She did.

"Yeah," Red said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Daphne asked us.

"Animals."

"Trees."

"What?" Daphne asked. We both answered differently at the same time.

"We were talking about animals that climb trees, like squirrels!" I said and Red nodded.

"Ok... why?" Daphne was suspicious!

"Because we can..." Answered Red. I was trying not to giggle. So was Daphne. We looked at each other and all three of us started laughing, for no reason! Then mom walked in.

"Hi girls!" Mom said.

"Hi mom!" Me and Daphne said.

"Hi Mrs. G." Red said.

"Are you going to help with the attic tomorrow?" Mom asked us.

We answered with nods.

"Good! So, what did you girls find that you are keeping? Your dad wants me to make sure there's nothing magical, but I don't care if you have magic! So you can keep everything you want, just make sure you hide it from your dad if its magical." Mom said to Daphne and I.

"I'm keeping a photo album, a stuffed animal, a feather, a really cool rock..." and so on. Daphne said everything she found, which was a lot! "... and a shark tooth." Daphne finished.

"I'm keeping a photo album as well, a pack of enchanted balloons that blow up themselves and some old coins." I said.

"I'm not keeping anything," Red said.

"Well that sounds cool!" Mom said. "You girls should get some sleep."

"I'll be going now." Red said and walked out.

"Goodnight girls. I love you," mom said to us once red left.

"Goodnight mom," we said as mom walked out.

We got our pajamas on and crawled into our beds. It was warm under the blanket and i soon fell fast asleep.


	8. Late Night Chat

**The last line is third person**

**I don't own sisters grimm and i think you all know that by now**

"Psst! Sabrina wake up," Puck whispered in her ear. He gently shook her.

"What do you want! It's 2 in the morning!" I whispered angrily. Why would Puck wake me up at 2 in the morning? And why did it have to be when I was having the most amazing dream about me being able to fly. It was an awesome dream, and it was one of those dreams when you know your dreaming, and you control what happens.

"I need to tell you something really important!" Puck whispered urgently.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a new high score in COD!" Puck whispered.

"Puck, I don't really care about your stupid game." I whispered angrily. Why would he wake me up to tell me that?

"I thought you would say that. That's why I was wondering if you want to come play it with me. Once you play it you'll like it!"He whispered.

"Why would you want me to play with you?" I asked, still whispering.

"I don't know, I thought as my girlfriend you might wanna spend time with me. But maybe not." Puck sighed. Whoa wait a minute? Did he call me his girlfriend? Am I his girlfriend? Is he my boyfriend? He clearly thought so. I guess when you kiss someone and tell them you love them that makes you a couple.

"Puck, I never said I didn't want to play. I do wanna play! I was just wondering why. Never mind. Lets go!" I whispered.

"I love you." Puck whispered to me. And with that they left the room.

And they didn't notice that Daphne was wide awake. And they didn't know Daphne had overheard their entire conversation.


	9. What did you tell her?

**I don't own sisters grimm**

"Wake up girls!" Mom said to us. She opened the curtains.

"AHH the light it burns!" I said loudly.

"Huh? Oh, time to get up. Yay." Daphne said sarcastically.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready!" Mom said.

"You should of started with that!" Daphne said as she hopped out of bed and ran to her dresser.

"Be downstairs in 10 minutes." Mom said to us. Then she left, closing the door behind her.

"Puck's girlfriend, get up!" Daphne said.

"WHAT!" I said and ran up to Daphne, completely forgetting about being tired. "What did you just call me," I growled.

"I called you what you are, according to what I heard last night." Daphne said. "Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" I shoved a pillow in her face. Daphne was still singing into the pillow when Red walked in.

"Good morning." Red said to me and Daphne, who stopped singing at the sound of Red's voice.

"Good morning!" I said. Daphne tried to do the same, but it's hard to talk with a pillow in your face.

"Why are you suffocating your sister with a pillow?" Red asked me casually.

"Because if I move the pillow she'll start to sing again." I answered in the same casual tone.

"Oh, I see. And what will she sing? And why?" Red was smiling. Just then, Daphne decided to kick me in the shin. I let go of the pillow to massage my leg, when I realized that Daphne already ran up to Red and was whispering in her ear. "Oh. So that's why she was holding a pillow to your face," said Red and she left the room.

"What did you say to her?" I yelled at Daphne, who was standing there whistling.

"I told her you were Puck's girlfriend." Daphne said happily.

"Girls! I hope your getting dressed!" Dad called up the stairs.

"Yes, we are!" I called back. "Get dressed. And don't even think of telling anyone about what you know." I said quietly.

"I also know that there is a mysterious locked box upstairs that you really want to open." Daphne said.

"How did you-" I started but Daphne cut me off.

"You sleep talk," she said with a giggle.

"Ok, well if we get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, then find the key to the box, then we can open it." I said.

"So it's probably never going to be opened," Daphne said.

"We might find the key," I said hopefully.

"I know. But your probably not going to eat breakfast." Daphne said and we both started to laugh.


	10. The Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm!**

"Did you find the key?" Daphne asked me. We were helping with the attic again. Daphne kept asking me about the box. I wish she didn't know. I also wish she didn't know about me and Puck. But she did. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Nope. And I'd like it if you didn't ask me every 5 minutes." I said.

"Oh ok. Where's Red and Puck?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that they probably don't want you asking them about the key non stop." I replied.

"I FOUND THE KEY!" We heard Puck shout. We ran over to him. He was holding a little gold key. Uncle Jake and Briar **(**Briar never died)** came to see.

"Lets hope that this is the right key!" Jake said. We all walked over to the box.

"Since I found the key, can I be the one to open it?" Puck asked. Jake nodded. Puck put the key in. He turned it a little to the right. "It won't turn!" He said, frustrated.

"Let me try," said Jake. He slid the key out. "Puck, the key was up side down." Jake said and shook his head. "Ah well." He put the key into the lock the right way. It turned. We all heard the tiny click as the box unlocked. Jake slowly opened the lid. We cautiously peered in. The box was empty. I sighed. "Wait, maybe it's magical. Maybe we have to do something to make it work. Lets put this lamp in and see what happens." Jake said as he picked up a lamp off the floor. He put it in the box and closed the lid. He locked it. A few seconds later, Jake unlocked it. He opened the box. We all gasped. Inside the box, was a cute little kitten.

"Awee!" Daphne said and went to pick it up, but Jake grabbed her arm before she put it in the box. "What?" She asked.

"It might be dangerous." Jake said. "I'll be right back." He said and walked away. He returned a minute later with a ball of yarn. He threw it into the box with the kitten. The moment the yarn touched the kitten it dissolved into ashes. The kitten just meowed. "See!" Jake said.

"Great. Now what do we do? We have a box with a cat in it that we can't touch, because we'll burn to ashes." I said. I didn't like the tingly sensation the kitten gave me. I knew it was just because of the magic, but this was different. I usually like the feeling of magic. But not this time. I was afraid of the kitten. It terrified me. I took a step closer to Puck. I felt safer near him. He came up to me and held my hand, but he hid it behind us so no one would see. I didn't feel afraid anymore.

"Maybe the kitten doesn't burn everything. I'll go get something else." Briar said and walked off. Jake followed her. That left Daphne, Puck, the kitten and I. Suddenly, the kitten grew. It was getting taller and it's fur was turning into scales.

"JAKE! BRIAR!" I screamed. Daphne ran over to me and hugged me. She looked so scared. Jake ran over to us, his back to the monster.

"What happened?" He asked. I pointed behind him. He turned around and took a few steps back. "Briar! Don't come! Run downstairs and tell someone about the monster in the box!" Jake yelled. The monster was scaly, with big pointy teeth and red glowing eyes. I recognized the monster. But that couldn't be possible!

"Puck" I whispered in his ear. He held me tightly in his arms. Daphne was hiding behind us. Jake was a few paces away. We were all to scared to do anything. The monster was starring at us. No one moved. I don't know how long we stood there, but suddenly, Red came up the stairs.

"Hey guys, d-" She stopped in mid sentence and stared at the monster. "Jabberwocky" she whispered. The Jabberwocky turned it's head to see who said it's name. "I thought you killed it." She said quietly to Jake.

"I did. I don't get how it's here." Jake said, also quietly.

"Wait, that's the Jabberwocky?" Puck said and gulped. He probably remembered his last encounter with the Jabberwocky, where it had ripped his wings off. I hugged him tighter.

Red was staring at the monster she rode so many times, the monster she had called her kitty. It clicked. That's why it had looked like a kitten! But that didn't make me less scared. If anything, it made me more scared, because it meant the Jabberwocky was smart. I looked over at Red. She didn't seem afraid. She took a step closer to the Jabberwocky. "Bad kitty." She said. We all stared at her. "Go home! I don't want you here. I want you to go away!" Red sounded so childlike, like when she was insane. Just then, the Jabberwocky roared. It started to shrink. It got smaller and smaller. When it was fully inside the box, the lid closed and the box locked. It suddenly dissolved into ashes.

"Well, that's the end of the box!" Jake said.


	11. Bad Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm.**

Jake looked over at Puck and I. Puck let go of me and I let go of him.

"Why were you two hugging?" Uncle Jake asked. Daphne suddenly ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Me and Puck both knew what she was saying. We ran downstairs into Puck's room. Puck slammed the door shut.

"Your so dead. I'm sorry." I said. I know Jake will tell my parents. Then dad will kill Puck. And to make it worse, dad never really liked Puck.

"It's fine. And you never know, maybe Jake won't tell your parents!" Puck said hopefully. "How did marshmallow find out though? You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, of course not! She overheard us talking last night. She also told Red." I said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sabrina? Puck? You in there?" It was Daphne. I opened the door for her. She walked in. "Why did you guys run out?" She asked curiously.

"Because you told Uncle Jake," I said.

"Told him what? You mean about you guys? Yeah, but he promised not to tell anyone. Then Granny came upstairs and asked us what we were promising. So I told her too." Daphne said and smiled.

"So everyone knows except mom and dad. This is so not good. Someone is probably going to tell them, then they will be mad at everybody. Wait a minute, that would be better!" I said. When they looked confused I added, "That way, they will be mad at everyone, so no one will hurt anyone!"

"Ohh! I get it now!" Daphne said. "So who's gonna tell them?"

"No one! Bad plan! They might not hurt anyone, but they probably will make me and Sabrina break up. That's not going to happen!" Puck said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok, we'll talk later. Mom said that we are all going out tonight, so go get ready!" Daphne said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Ok, I gotta go get ready." I said and started to leave, when Puck wrapped his arms around me and we kissed.

"Ok. Bye," he said as he let go of me. I walked out and into my and Daphne's room. Daphne was going through her closet.

"So do I dress fancy or casual?" I asked.

"Fancy, really fancy. It's Snow White's birthday and we are all invited to her party!" Daphne said excitedly.

"Ok!" I said and walked over to my closet. Hmm... what do you wear to a princess's birthday party?


	12. Snow White's Party

**Hope you enjoy! But the thing is, I won't know what you think unless you review... So review please! And just to let you know, i have their dresses on my profile so you can look if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a really pretty short blue and black dress, my hair was straitened with a bow in it and I had makeup on. All the paint came out of my hair yesterday. I looked so pretty! Daphne looked pretty too. She was wearing a pale purple princess dress, her hair was in tight curls, and her nails were painted purple. Snow White's party was going to be awesome! Daphne and I ran down the stairs into the living room. Mom was wearing a fancy gold dress with matching shoes. Dad was wearing a tuxedo. Just then, Red came down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress with a black ribbon.

"Wow, you two look so pretty!" Red said.

"So do you!" I said. Uncle Jake and Granny came down the stairs. Granny wasn't going, so she was just wearing her normal clothes. Uncle Jake was wearing a tuxedo. Puck followed behind them. I almost gasped. Puck was wearing a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair and face were washed and clean. He looked so good! He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to us.

"Wow! You all look so different!" He said. "And you look beautiful," he added quietly to me.

"You look different too! And clean" I said.

"They forced me to have a bath. It was torture!" Puck said dramatically. I had to giggle.

"C'mon everyone! Time to go!" Dad called. We all walked out the door and into the van we bought a while ago. We couldn't all fit in the car. Dad was driving, mom was in the passenger seat, Jake and Red were in the second row and Puck, Daphne and I were in the back. I was so excited!

We pulled into the long driveway that led to Snow White and Prince Charming's mansion. Dad parked the van and we all got out. The mansion was huge! It was at least 5 stories high, it had a tower and lots of windows. We walked up the pathway leading to the front doors. A guard was standing there holding a list of names.

"Names please." The security guard said.

"Grimm," dad said. The guard scanned the list.

"Ah, here's your name. Have a good time now!" He said as we walked in. The room was fairly big, with beautiful twin staircases and big portraits.

"Hello, you must be the Grimms. Right this way please." A man in a gray tuxedo said. He led us down a small hallway to the left and around a corner. Wow! We were standing in a huge room full of people. Some were dancing, some were eating or talking at fancy tables, and some were just standing around. The room itself was enormous, with golden walls, golden pillars and a pretty arched ceiling. There was a band I didn't recognize playing music.

"Wow." I heard Daphne whisper. She was looking at a person dressed in a beautiful dress. When she turned, I saw who it was, Snow White. She looked so pretty in bubblegum pink and a sparkly tiara. Snow White noticed up and walked over.

"Hi guys! Wow you girls look so nice!" Snow said.

"Thanks. You look nice too!" Mom said.

"I gotta run. I'll be announcing dinner later." Snow said and ran off.

"Let's dance." Dad said. Mom and him got up and walked over to the dance floor. They soon disappeared behind the crowd. The rest of us walked over to a table and sat down.

"Ahem. Is this seat taken?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Briar standing there in a long green dress.

"Not at all. And might I mention you look beautiful tonight" Jake said. Briar sat down and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"How have you kids been?" Briar asked us.

"Sabrina and Puck are dating!" Daphne said before anyone could stop her. Red started laughing.

"Daphne!" I said and kicked her under the table.

"Ok, we're going to go dance now," Jake said and pulled Briar over the the dance floor. Just then, a little boy about Daphne's age walked over.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi!" Daphne said.

"Uh, do you want to dance with me?" He asked Daphne, who started blushing. Red and I were laughing.

"Um, sure." Daphne replied. They walked on to the edge of the dance floor and started dancing fast, not with the music at all, which was slow. This made Red and I laugh harder.

"Ok, if Daphne can dance with some random kid, then you and I can dance," Puck said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. Then I relized we were leaving Red all alone at the table.

"Yeah. Go, have fun. I don't really feel like socializing right now, I'll just order some snacks." Red said. So Puck and I went. We went to the back corner, so my parents wouldn't see us.

We, unlike Daphne, were dancing to the music. Suddenly the song changed to something faster. So we danced faster. We were slowly drifting out into the crowd. A slow song came on again. Puck pulled me closer. Just then I heard someone approach us. I looked up at my mom and dad.


	13. Dinner Time

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with school and everything. I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm! But I do own brandon (my invented character in this chapter)**

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly. What else could I say?

"I'm just going to, uh, go somewhere." Puck said and tried to run off, but my dad grabbed his shoulder.

"First tell me why you were dancing with my daughter," said dad.

"Daphne was also dancing with a boy!" I shouted before I even thought of what I was saying. For the few seconds that my parents were in shock Puck grabbed me and we flew off. We flew quickly to the other end of the room. "Great. Now what do we do?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Puck said.

"We could just tell them," I suggested.

"Or we could lie. If we tell the truth then they will get mad at us." Puck explained.

"True. But how are we going to lie? I mean, they saw us dancing together."

"We could say we were being controlled by aliens!" Puck said.

"That is the worst idea ever!" I said.

"It's better than your idea! Tell the truth, that's the worst idea ever!" Puck said. He was starting to make me angry.

"Well we don't really have any other choice!" I shouted.

"Yes we do! Lying!" Puck shouted back. He also sounded angry.

"That wont work!"

"Yes it will! The truth won't work!"

"No, lying won't work!"

"Truth won't work!"

"Yes it will! Just trust me." I said the last part calmly. "Please," I added.

"Do you want to break up?" Puck asked. He was still angry but he sounded calmer.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds like you do." He said. All the was anger gone and was replaced with sadness.

"No I don't. How could you ever say that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because you-" I cut him off.

"Look, let's not talk about this now. What are we going to say to my parents?" We were so distracted by the argument that we didn't notice the small crowd of people behind us.

"Nothing. You don't need to say anything." Dad said. I didn't even notice him until now. Mom was standing next to him.

"How much did you hear?" Puck asked.

"From when you said that truth was the worst idea ever." Mom said.

"Dinner will be served in 5 minutes. Please find a table and have a seat." Snow White said into a microphone.

"Let's go sit down." I said and ran over to where our table is. We all sat down.

"Hi everyone! Nice to see you again!" Briar said. Just then, a waiter in a white suit came over to our table.

"Here are your menus. I will be back shortly to take your orders," he said as he handed us all menus.

"I want a cheeseburger with fries!" Daphne said as the waiter walked away.

"They don't have that on the menu Daphne," mom said. "This is a fancy party, so I expect they will have fancy food."

"Ok!" Daphne said.

"This stuff all looks disgusting!" I said.

"Sabrina, pick something," dad said. He sounded angry. Well duh he was angry. He just found out I was dating Puck.

"So Red, what would you like to eat?" Mom asked.

"I'm not that hungry." Red said.

"But you have to eat something!" Mom said.

"No I don't," Red said.

"Fine," mom said. Another waiter came over and took our orders. I let mom and dad order for me because I didn't know what I wanted.

"So," Jake said, "is everyone having a good time?"

"Yes!" Daphne said.

"I heard you were dancing with someone Daphne." Dad said.

"Yeah! His name is Brandon." Daphne said.

"Oh ok." Dad said. It was silent at our table for a few awkward minutes. Then the waiter came back with our food and we all ate, still in silence. My parents ordered me some fries. It was the only thing I liked on the menu.

"I'm bored." Daphne said. She, of course, was already done her food and was sitting there watching us eat.

"Well, we're going to be leaving soon." Mom said. We all finished our dinner.

"Can we leave now?" Daphne asked.

"Ok." Dad said. We all got up and walked out to our car. We got in it and drove home.


	14. A Long Night

**It's been SO long since I last published and I'm sorry! I didn't think I was going to continue but I randomly typed this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm (sadly)**

When we got home I ran into my room and hid under the covers. It was lame, but I didn't want to face my dad yet. He was still too angry. I would wait until tomorrow morning to talk to him. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked. I didn't answer. She came in anyways and sat down on the end of my bed. "Congratulations!" Mom said. I sat up really confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Congratulations. On having your first boyfriend!" Mom said happily. I stared at her like she was insane. "Oh come on! Don't deny it! We all heard. You and Puck are together! Sabrina why didn't you tell me?" Mom said.

"I... uh... I don't know. Probably 'cause we were afraid you would make us break up." I said. It sounded stupid now.

"Why would you think that?" Mom said.

"I don't know. Is dad mad at me?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah, a little bit." Mom said uncertainly.

"Thought so." I said. Mom leaned in and hugged me. We sat like that for a while.

"Go to sleep. You've had a long day." Mom said and left the room. I just sat there, staring at the wall. Daphne suddenly walked in.

"You should change out of your dress. You don't want to ruin it." Daphne said as she put on her pajamas.

"Ok" I said and got changed too. We both crawled into our beds. After a few minutes I heard Daphne snoring, but I was wide awake. I laid there for what felt like hours. Finally I got and walked quietly downstairs. I glanced at the clock. 1:30. Everyone was asleep. Suddenly I heard sounds coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Puck, sitting there on the couch. He was playing his video game. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Whoa. Don't sneak up on me like that." He said. I smiled.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"Of course." Puck said. I sat down on the couch beside him and picked up the other controller. We played until 4 in the morning, when I fell asleep beside him.


	15. The Scarlet Hand Strikes

**Hey everyone! Please Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm**

I suddenly awoke when I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. I glanced beside me. Puck was still asleep. I got off the couch and went to see what made the noise. I froze in the doorway. Standing in front of me were three men dressed in black. They must of came in through the back door. They weren't looking my way so I ran out. I was so scared! I ran over to Puck and woke him up. "Puck! Puck!" I whispered urgently.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Puck whispered quietly.

"There's people in the kitchen!" I whispered.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. They look like robbers." I whispered back. "Puck, we have to tell the adults!"

"Yeah we do" he said and quietly got up. We ran up the stairs silently. I went into my parent's room.

"Mom! Dad!" I said quietly, shaking them. "Wake up! There's someone downstairs!" Mom slowly sat up.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't know! I think it might be a robber!" At the sound of the word robber, my parents quickly got up and hurried into the hallway. Puck was standing there with uncle Jake and granny Relda.

"Lets go!" Jake said and ran down the stairs. He was followed by my parents, and then granny Relda. Which left Puck and I alone in the hallway.

"I'm scared" I said. Puck wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok. We should go hide." He sounded sort of nervous, but his words still reassured me. I felt better.

"Where's Daphne?" I said, suddenly remembering her.

"She's still asleep" Puck said. "Let's go hide in your room."

"Ok" I said. That way I would be near Daphne. I'd feel better knowing she was safe. Just then, Jake came running down the stairs.

"There's no one down there" he said. "But the new microwave oven is gone."

"No! Not the microwave oven!" Puck said. I smiled. Red walked out of her room.

"What's with all the noise? It's seven o'clock in the morning!" Red said.

"We were robbed." Uncle Jake said.

"Oh no! What did they take?" Red asked.

"Just the microwave oven." Jake said.

"Good." Red yawned. "I'm going back to bed." She said and walked back into her room.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said and went into my room. I screamed as I saw what was on the walls.

"What is it?" Puck said as he ran in. "Ahh!" He said and jumped back in fright. All over the walls was blood red hand prints. Daphne was no where to be seen. On the bed was a note. I walked over to it, trembling. By this time everyone had came into the room. I picked up the note and read out loud:

"Say goodbye to your little Daphne. And your microwave oven. The scarlet hand." I whispered the last part. I fell to the floor crying. Everyone ran over to me. My parents sat down beside me and hugged me. They were crying too. Puck sat down on my other side. He held my hand

"It's ok. We'll find her" he said but he didn't sound like he believed it.

"Sabrina, how did you not notice all this happening?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I slept downstairs" I said and told them everything that happened last night. "This is all my fault!" I said, still crying.

"No no, Sabrina it's not your fault" granny Relda said.

"This is the fault of the scarlet hand" Red concluded.


	16. Oh My

**Chapter 16! Hope you like!**

I spent the next few hours laying on the couch, crying. I had just lost the most important person in the world to me, Daphne. Sometime in those few hours, mom came and sat down behind me. After a while she said, "What color do you want your room to be painted?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Well we have to paint over the red handprints, so I'm letting you pick what color you want it to be. Make sure it's something Daphne will like too."

"How are we going to get her back?" I asked, still crying.

"We will try to find her. There was probably at least one everafter with them, so they most likely never left town. And we have some friends to help!" Just as she said it a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Mom called out and ran to the door. I heard them talking. It was Briar and Snow White. I didn't want anyone to see me right now, (I was still crying) so I ran upstairs.

Just as I got to the top of the stairs, Puck walked out of his room. He saw me and walked over. Puck pulled me into a big hug. "People are here. To help find her." I said.

"Okay" he said and pulled me into his room. "Do you want to sleep in here until your room gets painted?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

"Sabrina! Puck!" Jake called up the stairs. "Come here!"

"Coming!" Puck and I shouted at the same time. We ran down the stairs and into the living room. Not alot of people were there. Briar, Snow, Cindy, the three bears, Prince Charming and Goldilocks. "Hi everyone!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hi Sabrina!" A sweet little voice that I reconized shouted from the back. Daphne! Everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Daphne! How... What... Who... Huh?" I said. I felt dizzy. Daphne was here! My little sister was back!

"I'll explain later. But first, I think we should all leave. Those people in the backyard said the house is going to explode." She said. Instantly, everyone was running for the door.


	17. Run and Hide

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll update sooner. And sorry for the short chapter! But anyways, I hope you like!**

I was at the end of the driveway when I heard the bang. I stopped running to look behind me. I gasped. The kitchen and living room had been blown up, Puck's room crashing down on top of it. I looked around. "Puck! Daphne! Mom! Dad!" I called out. Puck, Red and Daphne came running out from behind a tree. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. I realized I was crying.

Puck ran up to me and hugged me. "I don't know." He said. He wiped the tears off my face with his hand.

Just then I heard someone shouting. It was Jake! "Everyone run! The scarlet hand is after us!" We all turned and ran. I saw mom and dad. We were all running away.

"Let's stop running and fight!" Puck shouted and stopped. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. We were running into the forest. Puck and I ducked behind a rock. Snow White and Prince Charming were hiding there too.

"Hi kids!" Snow whispered, out of breath. Two men ran by us. They didn't see us. We sat there hiding for a while.

After what felt like hours, Jake and Briar came out of a ditch and came to find us. "Hey guys! Goldilocks lead the guys from the scarlet hand into our trap. We should be safe" Jake said. Red and Daphne were hiding behind him. Mom, dad, granny and the three bears all came out from their hiding places.

"C'mon, lets go fix our house!" Granny Relda said and started walking away. We all followed her towards our destroyed home.


	18. The Simple End to a Complicated Tale

**Hey guys! I bet you all gave up on me, didn't you! Well I'm back and better than ever! I am soo sorry for not writing this sooner! I'm working on some other fanfics that I WILL publish asap! Thank you everyone for supporting me this far and thank you for waiting! Now enjoy!**

One week later

Our house is back to normal. Actually, it's better than normal. I have my own room now! It's where the attic use to be. I was sitting on my new bed when Puck walked in.

"Hey" He said and sat down beside me.

"Hey" I replied and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled. I turned to face him. "What's up?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I heard the shouting coming from the main floor.

"Your dad and I were fighting again." Puck said. "He really hates me, doesn't he?"

"No! He doesn't hate you! He doesnt particularly like you, but he doens't hate you. He can't! It's impossible to hate you" I said.

He looked at me and a small smile came to the edge of his lips. "Thanks" he said. Puck then pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

A light knock came from the door. "Come in!" I said. Daphne opened the door and walked in. She sat on my other side. I pulled her into mine and Pucks hug. The three of us just sat there, our arms around each others soulders, wondering what was going to happen next.

The end!


End file.
